russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Radyo La Verdad 1350 Sked
Schedule Monday-Friday :3:50 am - Community Prayer :4 am - Radyo La Verdad Balita sa Umaga (Ponce dela Paz) :4:45 am - Good Morning Kuya! (simulcast on UNTV) :8 am - Get It Straight with Daniel Razon (simulcast on UNTV) :9 am - Huntahang Ligal (Atty. George Erwin Garcia and Atty. Mimie Sandoval) (simulcast on UNTV) :10 am - Mga Payo ng Biblia (Bro. Eli Soriano) :12 nn - C-News (simulcast on UNTV) :1 pm - Rektang Konek Aksyon Agad (simulcast on UNTV) :2 pm - Sa Likog ng Isang Awit (Manuel Recuenco) :3 pm - :Mon: Pulis @ Ur Serbis (PNP Chief Ronald “Bato” dela Rosa) :Tue: Itanong Mo Kay Soriano (Bro. Eli Soriano) Wed: Kapaligiran at Kalikasan Thurs: Serbisyong Pulis Fri: Bayanihan (Agnes Lopez Reaño) :4 pm - Radyo La Verdad sa Hapon (Dave Tirao) :4:30 pm - Serbisyong Kasangbahay (Annie Rentoy) (simulcast on UNTV) :5:30 pm - Ito Ang Balita (simulcast on UNTV) :7 pm - Star na Star (Pete Ampoloquio, Jr., Peter Ledesma, and Papa Umang) :8 pm - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Ikonsulta Mo (Annie Rentoy and Manuel Recuenco) :Tue & Thurs: Tax Service (Divine Grace Fresco) :9 pm - Community Prayer :9:10 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :12 mn - Community Prayer :12:10 am to 3:50 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) Saturday :3:50 am - Community Prayer :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :5 am - Music :7 am - Rotary in Action (PP Gerry Panghulan, PP Romy Roxas, PP Lani Abrenica, PP Dong Lorbes, PP Dondon Tenorio and IPP Efren Capa, with IPP Marilen Lagniton of RC Cubao Edsa and PDG Lyne Abanilla of RI District 3810) :8 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :11:50 am - Community Prayer :12 nn - Radyo La Verdad Balita Weekend (Bernard Dadis) :12:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :1 pm - UNTV Cup (simulcast on UNTV) :6 pm - Showbiz Overload: Una sa Eksena (simulcast on UNTV) :7 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (simulcast on UNTV) :7:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :9 pm - Community Prayer :9:10 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :12 mn - Community Prayer :12:10 am to 3:50 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) Sunday :3:50 am - Community Prayer :4 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :5 am - Music :7 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :11:50 am - Community Prayer :12 nn - Radyo La Verdad Balita Weekend (Bernard Dadis) :12:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :2 pm - UNTV Cup (simulcast on UNTV) :7 pm - Ito Ang Balita Weekend (simulcast on UNTV) :7:30 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :8:30 pm - ASOP Music Festival (simulcast on UNTV) :10 pm - Community Prayer :10:10 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :11 pm - Community Prayer :11:10 pm - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano) :12 mn - Community Prayer :12:10 am to 3:50 am - Ang Dating Daan (Bro. Eli Soriano)